


Let Nature Decide

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Couldn’t help myself, M/M, One Shot, PLZ don’t take it seriously, Short, Smut, Yaoi, i wrote bc my friend and i had this idiotic idea, it’s bad, lol, quick, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Naruto wants to see if his duck-butt haired boyfriend Sasuke can be seduced the way real birds are...by dances.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Let Nature Decide

**Author's Note:**

> god i can’t believe i wrote this! it’s literally so short, and a JOKE. my friend and i had this stupid idea, and i couldn’t help myself c:
> 
> i literally wrote it all ln and this morning lol. 
> 
> we love dumb sns boyfriend in this house.
> 
> SORRY in advance. 
> 
> enjoy c:

Naruto was still awake, mindlessly starting at his TV. It was 3am now, and he really should be asleep, but some nights his brain just wouldn’t let him. And this was one of those nights.

Sasuke has been asleep in bed for a while now. He has a long day at work tomorrow, and god forbid he doesn’t get enough sleep. The man is cranky enough as is.

The nature channel was on. and they were talking about birds..and their mating rituals. Blue eyes stared at the screen, taking in the way they flaunted everything they had to try and court their lover, remembering how difficult it was for him to get Sasuke’s attention in the beginning—

 _Maybe I should’ve tried something like this,_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to watch how birds flirt until he fell asleep on the couch.

—————

The next day, Sasuke had come home from work in a horrible mood. Everything sucked and he hasn’t been  
able to spend as much time with Naruto as he wants to with his current hours—

As if on queue, Naruto was calling him to the living room.

“Saaasuuukeee~” he sang. 

The Uchiha started toward the direction of the voice to see his boyfriend _only_ wearing tight orange shorts that hide absolutely nothing on him. _Nothing._

Sasuke raised his brow at the sight. “What’s this?”

“Just something I’ve prepared for you,” he gestures toward the couch, “sit?”

The paler man obliged, sitting on the couch with a full man-spread, and his head resting on his hands. The blonde turned around, and turned on the speaker and started scrolling through his music before putting on (insert song here).

Black eyes didn’t leave the tan body in front of him.

Naruto was trying..to dance for him? He thinks at least? It was more sporadic movements at certain intervals of the song—

Whatever it is, it’s...entirely unsexy.

So why the _fuck_ is he so turned on right now?

“What are you doing, Naruto?” he asked, not masking the amusement in his voice.

“Well,” Naruto twirled around once and winked at him as he leaned down slightly, making eye contact to the sitting man, “I wanted to try a mating dance on you.”

“Mating dance?” he chuckled, standing up off the couch to start to close the distance between him and Naruto, “That can’t be considered dancing.”

Sasuke was unbuttoning his already half-way unbuttoned shirt.

Naruto backed away, spinning again, “I was watching the nature channel on TV last night, and the birds liked it—“ he didn’t stop moving. It wasn’t graceful or smooth, but Sasuke’s eyes weren’t leaving the sight. 

_How is he still this hot?_

“—and I thought about your duck butt hair, and wondered if you’d like it if I did something like this—“ 

“You know, that’s not how mating rituals work for humans,” his shirt was entirely unbuttoned now as he kept watching, making sure to undo his belt, too.

Naruto stopped then, his eyes on Sasuke, “Then why are you getting naked?”

“Shut up,” he growled. “Why’d you stop dancing?”

“It’s not a _dance_ Sasuke, it’s a _ritual_ ,” he pouted, “and because it worked, didn’t it? I can stop seducing you now,” Naruto smirked as he approached Sasuke, grabbing the sides of his open shirt and pulling home closer, “because...it’s time to get to the mating part.”

“Is it? I still have a lot of my clothes on,” the Uchiha pushed the other off him softly, “so I wouldn’t say it worked yet, would you?”

The amusement and competitiveness started shining in Naruto’s eyes..along with a lust that had Sasuke almost take back his words right there.

This dumbass will fucking kill him one day.

“Hmm,” Naruto purred as he turned around on  
Sasuke, stuck his ass out and rubbed it against the other’s hips, “It _feels_ like it worked.”

Sasuke groaned at the contact, and reached his hands out to hold onto Naruto as he bent down even more, still rubbing—

“You like this, Sasuke?”

He responded by slapping the barely-covered tan ass that’s been rubbing on him.

Naruto yelped, and then giggled as he straightened back up and turned to face his boyfriend again with a pouty face, “Sas—“

Their mouths met. He couldn’t take it anymore. The boy was too damn cute, and everything only got worse the more he felt the warmth of Naruto’s touch on his skin—

Sasuke slid his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, and reciprocated instantly, pushing himself more and more into him, as if they couldn’t ever get close enough. Their hands wandered each other, grabbing, pulling, pinching, scratching...every single bit of a sloppy, heated half-naked make out session. 

Spit stringed from their mouths as they pulled back to finally breathe, and to adjust themselves.

The Uchiha took that free moment to pick up the Uzumaki and throw him on the couch.

“Sasu—“

He was over him in an instant. Their mouths met again. The familiar hunger for Naruto was only growing, and he needed to act on it immediately. Pale fingers started tugging off orange shorts, and his mouth was kissing down the tan chest—

—————

“S-Sasuke, w-what—“

“I guess mating rituals do work,” Sasuke smirked as he reached Naruto’s hips, kissing toward the center, “it looks like it worked on you, too.”

Blush covered Naruto’s face, but he didn’t deny it. It’s not like he could. The evidence is right there..in front of Sasuke’s face...being licked by his tongue.. _mmm_ , and now it’s in his mouth...

Naruto leaned his head back as he moaned out. Sasuke is so fucking good. At everything. It takes him no time to get Naruto going, or even to get him to finish—

His last thoughts were interrupted by a (welcomed) wetness near his entrance.

“H-mmmm—“

Sasuke took his mouth off, not wanting to let Naruto finish yet. His eyes moved onto the disheveled boy in front of him. He pulled his finger back before standing up and stripping himself entirely.

Slowly.

Tauntingly.

The blonde watched without a word.

“You want this, Naruto?” he asked as he crawled back over the other on the couch, tan legs on either of his sides.

The blonde nodded below the other. His breathing started getting slightly heavier as Sasuke pushed against him again.

“Tell me,” he demanded as he started entering his finger slowly, “tell me what you want.”

“Y-you—,” he moaned softly.

“Me?” he smirked, “I’m right here.”

“Sasuke—“

“Yes?” Another finger slid in easily.

A whine, “Fuck—“

“You’re doing great, baby,” Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto’s mouth softly, then stuck his tongue out to lick at his lips, pushing a third finger in as he did.

“Mmmmm, nnn, S-S-Sasu—“ Tan fingers gripped at the couch as hooded eyes met black, “Sas—ke.”

Sasuke knew he wouldn’t ever be attracted to anyone, _anyone_ , other than Naruto.

The way his face looks when it’s filled with lust, want, _need_ for Sasuke.. It excites him more than anything ever has. Naruto just has to look at him a certain way, and Sasuke would willingly take him right there if he so wished it—

 _God_ , he drives him crazy.

Once the third finger was in comfortably, Sasuke  
moved his face down back between Naruto’s legs to continue working his mouth. 

The noises he’s making while being pleasured..his hips moving in perfect tune with Sasuke’s mouth..he can reach so..deep…

“Sas— if you keep—“

Oh, he knows,

“Mmmm, ri—ahn! Right _there_ Sasuke..holy shit, shit I’m cu— can I cum— Sasu-fuck!” he was whining, barely coherent.

Sasuke answered by pushing against the spot, and at the same time pushing his head as low as he possibly good, swallowing everything. He sat up after making sure he licked up every drop, and sat with his eyes on the messy, blushy, hot mess below him.

“You’re delicious,” the Uchiha muttered as he sat up, his problem apparent and rubbing against the Uzumaki’s now-sensitive entrance.

Naruto’s breath broke at the contact, “Ah, h-hey, y-y-y—“

“Do you want me to stop?” Sasuke asked softly, sweetly, while leaning in toward the blonde’s face.

He shook his head in response, and then his voice came out in a whine as Sasuke pushed in. Deeper, deeper, making sure they were both comfortable. Naruto is so _tight_ it’s almost difficult to get in, but he managed..reaching in fully.

Naruto’s a hot mess below him, “Sasuke—“

“Yes, Naruto?”

“Fuck me,” he demanded softly.

Sasuke didn’t need to be told twice. His hips started moving, and both of their moans melded together.

“N-Naruto, f-fuck you feel— so good—,” he was breathless.

“Mmmm—,” Naruto could barely speak while being fucked into the couch.

Sasuke leaned his head down into his lover’s neck, and bit down, and started sucking and pulling at the skin. Naruto’s moans sang through his ears.

“Sasuke, f—“

“Gotta mark what’s mine. Isn’t that also part of mating?” he asked as he pulled back up with a raised eyebrow.

The nasty, lust-filled smirked on Naruto’s face pushed him over the edge.

“Fuck! Naruto, I’m gonna—,”

“M-m-me too, Sasuke, you’re gonna make me—,”

“Ahn!”

“ _Fuck_ right there!!!”

They rode our their orgasms together, Sasuke pulled out to finish on his boyfriend’s stomach, and Naruto also made a mess all over himself.

He smiled softly, leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, and then got up to get stuff to clean them off.

After they settled, they cuddled together on the couch.

“I can’t believe it worked,” Naruto giggled, “I should’ve done this when I was first interested in you! You wanted nothing to do with me.”

Sasuke huffed next to him, “It wouldn’t have worked then.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Black eyes met blue for a moment. “No.”

Naruto started laughing.

“You’ve never been subtle or sweet in your courting techniques, and at first it was annoying,” he kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, “but you interested me no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that you didn’t, so it probably would’ve worked.”

The laughter continued again, but between the both of them this time. 

Naruto turned on the TV, and the nature show was on again. He went to change it, but pale fingers touched his before he did.

“Let’s see what other mating techniques we can try,” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy.

Naruto smiled, giggled, and then continued watching TV with his boyfriend until they both fell asleep on the couch wearing only a blanket.


End file.
